¿Miedo? ¡No más!
by angylopez
Summary: El miedo está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que en verdad son. Goenji tendría que empezar a descubrir lo complicado que es un miedo y las insegurades que le sugiran a partir de eso. Intentará superarlo, pero habrá una situación que denote todo. [Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Temor enfermizo" del foro Inazuma Eleven]


Hi~

Llevo un buen tiempo sin actualizar nada, algunos se preguntaran por qué, otros dirán que me largué de aquí, y… luego están los que ni se acuerdan de mí (?) pero la única verdad es que los estudios me tienen ocupada junto a otras cosas ^^U

¡Bueno! Ya actualizaré mis fics, ¡ojo! No prometo nada, o sea tengo algunas cosas que prometí hace tiempo y sí cumpliré y cuando termine de cumplir promesas que ya hice, pues pasaré a hacer promesas de actualizaciones. Ahora, muchas personas saben que aparte de escribir también hago otras cosas, y eso o sea no estoy las 24 horas del día pensando solo en actualizar aunque tampoco lo olvido. Es complicado ._. No estoy reclamando nada a nadie, nada más quería aclararlo.

Ya, este fic va de… un reto. ¿Qué personaje escogí para el reto? Pues al que siempre le saco provecho, a Goenji Shuuya.

No lo dije en el foro, pero esto de las fobias va ligado a algo que me interesa y es la naturaleza humana xD ¡En fin~! Trataré de manejar lo mejor posible la fobia. Lleve esto más allá de lo que debería, de hecho no estoy exagerando la verdad yo sé lo que escribí.

El fic es corto, bueno para mí… normalmente me sale más. A sí, olvide la descripción de mi fobia xD

**Claustrofobia. **Es un miedo a los espacios cerrados, principalmente los elevadores, dependiendo del nivel de fobia o sea que tanto miedo tenga la persona es como más ansiedad pueda darle en ciertos lugares. Esa fobia se puede controlar, se puede vivir con ello solo evitando ciertos espacios pero lo mejor es superarlo :D

«Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Temor enfermizo" del foro Inazuma Eleven»

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

"_El miedo está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son" _

En una habitación de paredes blancas bastante amplia, se encontraban dos personas. El ambiente del mismo lugar podría ser algo intranquilo para cierto tipo de personas, pero el adulto que se encontraba allí se había asegurado de que el lugar fuera lo más ventilado posible, por ello las ventanas estaban abiertas. La otra persona ahí era un adolescente que estaba un tanto intranquilo. Abrían mil y un razones para no haber ido a ese sitio, pero tenía tan solo una para estar allí. Su fuerza de voluntad lo arrastró a ese lugar, quería ayudarse a sí mismo con su problema, necesitaba una solución, deseaba salir de ello, no podía más con eso. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, más grande, más asfixiante su situación.

Él menor estaba recostado en un sillón, a la par se encontraba el mayor con una expresión bastante amigable, sin embargo eso no calmaba mucho la ansiedad del joven.

―Relájate ―sugirió el adulto―. No pasa nada, tan solo dime que es lo que más te incómoda.

―Pues ―masculló el adolescente, las palabras no le salía, no quería hablar de eso.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, el psicólogo suspiró y trató de empezar mejor la conversación.

―Shuuya, tu padre me pidió que te ayudara ―explicó a la vez en que comenzaba a anotar un par de cosas en una libreta―. Tú mismo me dijiste antes de entrar que no venías obligado ―dejó a un lado su cuaderno y fijó su vista en el rubio―. Si no te sientes listo para hablar, entonces ven la próxima semana, de verdad no pasa nada…

―No ―respondió únicamente dejando un silencio extraño―. Yo no quiero ―hablaba entrecortado―. Esto no me está dejando vivir tranquilamente, cada vez es peor. Eso me está consumiendo por completo.

―Cálmate, primero me tienes que contar donde empezó todo ―le pidió usando un tono de voz suave.

―Pues no lo sé ―mintió a la vez en que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Era una caos, le costaba hablar sobre eso y no tenía caso asistir a un psicólogo si él no contaba la verdad, pero tenía miedo… sí, no sabía por qué o si quiera cómo salir de ello, simplemente un miedo sin sentido lo rodeaba completamente, como si tratara de controlar su mente y no lo dejara vivir, como una venganza de sus propios sentimientos. Algo irracional, incluso al principio no era tan malo, podía sobrellevarlo sin embargo una serie de pesadillas aumentaron más su temor creando una fobia, y no una fácil de llevar sino de esas con las que no puedes sentirte cómodo en ningún lado.

Por otra parte el adulto sabía que estaba mintiendo, así que intentó toda la sesión convencerlo de decir algo que le diera una pista sobre su miedo. Aun cuando no la consiguió como tal, captó que su fobia debía de controlarla ya. Así que le pidió que regresara la próxima semana a otra sesión y quizás así descifrar que lo tiene tan mal.

En sí el problema del rubio era que no soportaba la ansiedad que le daba todo el asunto de su fobia, no entendía muy bien desde cuando le afectaba tanto. Todo había empezado con unos simples sueños extraños, después se convirtieron en pesadillas, luego en una especie de miedo que terminaría en una fobia. Apenas si él había sido capaz de decirle a su padre el problema que tenía, ni si quiera era capaz de sentirse cómodo estando en su propia casa, por otra parte intentaba superarlo que no le afectara tanto sus pesadillas le mostraban, pero las únicas personas que sabían de su actual problema era su padre y su mejor amigo, Endou, quién lo notó un día que estaban en el centro comercial ya que el delantero no quiso entrar al elevador.

Con el tiempo, Goenji supo manejar mejor todo, a pesar de aún no decirle del todo al psicólogo cuál es la causa principal de su fobia, porque era obvio que más allá de las pesadillas había una verdad escondida que solo el rubio conocía y no revelaría a absolutamente nadie. De hecho, con algunos consejos y al evitar ciertos lugares junto a otras situaciones podrían reducirle el nivel de estrés que todo eso le producía a él. Pero habían ciertos días en que se cuestionaba si algún día lograría superar ese asunto, porque siendo un chico bastante seguro de sí mismo era en sí "tonto" que le temiera a algo así, bueno eso pensaba en ciertos momentos sin embargo habían otros instantes en que simplemente sentía que algún día la fobia lo haría tomar una decisión equivocada o más bien lo haría vivir una situación infernal sin necesidad de ser así.

Obvio que la vida seguía, él siguió su vida tal y como la había vivido siempre, evitando siempre los elevadores, cuartos pequeños y de poco espacio, closets, y todo tipo de lugar que le ocasionara una situación asfixiante.

Cierto día, en el que Endou estaba de visita en cada de él, surgió cierta conversación donde según el rubio, empezaría lo que sería su "superación" al tema de su miedo.

―¿Ya terminaste la tarea, Endou? ―le preguntó Goenji al ver a su amigo fijando la vista en él.

―No, es que estaba pensando ―empezó a hablar mientras dejaba a un lado su libreta―. ¿Nunca has pensando en enfrentar tu temor?

Hubo un silencio, seguido de un suspiró enorme, una mirada perdida de parte del delantero provocó que el castaño se preocupara, pero no dijo nada ya que esperaba una respuesta de parte de su compañero.

Una respuesta simple dejó helado al portero:

―¿Y si no logro superarlo?

Porque sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo, Goenji era un ser humano, con inseguridades, complejos, errores y miedos. No era el ser más perfecto del mundo, también temía fracasar al mismo tiempo en que no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada de sí era capaz de soportar la ansiedad que le ocasionaba el encerramiento, el sentir que todo a su alrededor se hace cada vez más y más pequeño, el que se quede sin aire, que no sea capaz de pensar que nada malo va a pasar y sobre todo, un sentimiento que lo rodea, algo que ocasiona angustia, el propio miedo que siempre comienza a imaginarse un sinfín de situaciones que no son tan posibles.

Una niña que llegó corriendo rompió el silencio.

―¡Hermano! ―gritó mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, parecía asustada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Shuuya.

―¡Hay una araña en mi habitación! ―explicó a la vez en que se aferraba aún más a su hermano―. Me da miedo, ¿puedes sacarla de ahí?

―Está bien, ahorita voy ―la consoló y luego la vio a los ojos―. Ve a la cocina y toma un vaso con agua para calmarte.

―Gracias ―susurró ella para después salir corriendo.

―Eres como su superhéroe, ¿no? ―cuestionó Endou.

―Pues no lo soy ―respondió al instante, parecía un tanto tenso.

―Oh vamos, es obvio que te idealice de esa manera. Seguramente de admira mucho.

―¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? ―preguntó fastidiado, sabía que había una intensión oculta atrás de todas esas preguntas.

―¿Ella sabe de tu fobia?

―No.

―Bueno, entonces ¿si ella se llegara a enterar como te sentirías?

―Endou, deja de intentar darme "motivación" para superarlo.

―Goenji es normal tener miedo a ciertas cosas, yo también le tengo miedo a muchas cosas ―comentó en un tono serio―. A veces pienso que tomas este asunto demasiado para ti mismo, temes que los demás también lo sepan, nunca me dices que son esas pesadillas que te dan y dudo que se lo hayas dicho al psicólogo, el huir de lo que te asusta no es el mejor método en todos los casos y…

Él no entendía lo que el rubio sentía, jamás lo iba a entender, solo las personas que sufrían de la misma fobia podrían comprender como se siente él. Aunque tampoco sería tanto así, porque el sufrimiento de cada quién no puede ser igual al de los demás, a lo mejor se acerca sin embargo eso va más allá de sentir algo cercano, el que el castaño no sea capaz de comprender y tomarse a la ligera el asunto hacia que el delantero se enojara. ¿Endou tenía razón? A lo mejor sí a lo mejor no, para Goenji lo único que podía decir era que si él no había experimentado algo parecido, no era capaz de darle un consejo sano. El problema del rubio era que tenía problemas mezclados con la ansiedad de su fobia, comenzaba a sentirse aún más inseguro de sus propias decisiones, se cuestionaba constantemente de muchas cosas. ¿Estaba loco? No, estaba pasando por una fase de su vida que pocos comprenderían, ni si quiera su padre era capaz de entender la forma de reaccionar de Shuuya.

Una sola cosa había desencadenado el malestar intenso que sufría el rubio desde hacía ya muchos meses. Esa tarde, él simplemente le pidió a su compañero dejar el tema y así fue.

Normalmente una solución así se arreglaría en un partido de fútbol, ¡pero esta vez no había sido así! Un mundo completamente inentendible se había abierto ante los ojos del rubio, desde el por qué no podía superar tal fobia hasta el si algún día eso iba a solucionarse.

Otro día el psicólogo le sugirió la idea a Goenji de meterlo a una habitación con poco espacio. En casi toda la sesión hubo una respuesta negativa, sin embargo al fin el muchacho aceptó…

No pasaron muchos minutos después de que le encierro comenzaba para que el rubio se comenzara a sentir con ansiedad.

―Goenji, recuerda lo que hemos estaba practicando en las sesiones, relájate.

Y no respondió nada, empezó a respirar y a contar.

"Uno", su mente se nubló tenía que bloquear todo pensamiento negativo y sofocante.

"Dos", exhaló e inhaló como le habían aconsejado.

"Tres", el corazón le latía con fuerza.

"Cuatro", cerró los ojos al sentir que las paredes se hacían más chicas.

"Cinco", se sentó en el suelo aún con los ojos cerrado.

"Seis", ahí empezó a ponerse más ansioso. De repente una imagen recurrente en sus pesadillas apareció.

"Siete", su imaginación le comenzaba a jugar mal. Los recuerdos surgieron, eso que provocaba toda su situación angustiosa se presentó y no de manera fugaz.

"Ocho", tan solo escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de su corazón. Se sentía preso de sus propias emociones, estaba sudando y ligeramente temblando.

"Nueve", cerca de llegar a diez se puso de pie y empezó a tocar fuertemente la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto.

―¡Abra la puerta! ―gritó desesperado. La presión era demasiada, estaba enloqueciendo en ese pequeño lugar―. No puedo respirar acá.

―Contrólate ―le ordenó el psicólogo.

―¡Por favor! ―rogó y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

―Pero.

―¡Ábrala!

Dicho lo ordenado por el joven jugador de soccer, abrió la puerta y éste salió inmediatamente del consultorio del especialista, sin embargo el adulto lo alcanzó.

―¡No te vayas!

―¡Déjeme! Casi me mata.

―Ibas bien.

―¿Bien? Si seguía cinco minutos más ahí, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

―Es parte de todo, Shuuya, al principio es difícil.

¿Al principio? Todas las infelices sesiones estaba tratando de entender por qué a él, por qué no podía olvidarlo, por qué si vida se había vuelto tan complicada, por qué todo parecía más horrible que antes, por qué _ella _no estaba con él. Pero al final seguía siendo igual, él sin poder superar sus propias inseguridades.

―Me voy, me tengo que ir a mi casa.

―¿Regresarás la próxima semana?

―…

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Él se fue dejando solo al psicólogo, dudo en regresar a las siguientes sesiones. Y de hecho, pasaron dos semanas y él no regresó…

Un día como cualquiera, salió a comprar un par de cosas junto a la niñera. Yuuka iba muy entusiasmada, saltando de un lado para el otro ya que deseaba comprar un peluche que había visto promocionado en la televisión, el rubio iba de lo más normal. Luego de llegar al sitio pasaron por muchos lugares, pero entre tanta multitud que había Goenji perdió de vista a su hermana y la buscó por varios minutos. No había rastro de la pequeña, había subido y bajado las escaleras del lugar buscándola pero había un lugar obvio en el que no buscó y ese eran los elevadores, porque a ella le encantaban los elevadores sin embargo en todo su viaje de ese día y desde hace un tiempo no había podido entrar a un elevador debido a que Shuuya se rehusaba con la excusa de que era mejor "hacer ejercicio subiendo y bajando escaleras"

Aun dudoso de su suposición se acercó al lugar temido. Y en lo que caminaba escuchó la voz de su hermanita proveniente de uno de los elevadores por lo que salió corriendo y la halló en uno, momentáneamente la niña lo abrazó y se disculpó con él por irse sin permiso allí.

¿Todo había acabado bien? Lastimosamente, antes de que rápidamente el rubio pudiera salir de ahí el elevador cerró sus puertas.

Eso era la alerta número uno en el cerebro de Goenji, la alerta número dos fue cuando segundos después se fue la luz y al parecer hubo un fallo en el sistema ocasionando que el elevador se atascara.

Sí, el horror mismo para él. Estaba encerrado completamente, sin espacio en la peor situación posible y ahí estaba ella, la persona que lo tenía idealizado con una persona sin miedos a absolutamente nada, su propio tormento empezó.

De nuevo surgió el recuerdo tan tormentoso.

Hacía muchos años, la madre de Goenji en uno de los viajes al centro comercial había perdido por unos momentos a su hijo, Shuuya, éste intentado buscar a su mamá la terminó confundiendo con otra señora que entró a un elevador y como ese se había cerrado entró a otro. Todo iba normal hasta que el elevador se quedó estático, sin moverse, hubo un silencio que incómodo más al pequeño y aún peor era que estuviera completamente solo en ese pequeño sitio, como era de noche y la luz del mismo elevador se había apagado nada más provocaba hacer aún más tenebroso el momento. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban…

Sin poder encontrar a su madre, estando atrapado en ese lugar, empezó a llorar… desesperadamente llamaba a su madre y no había respuesta de ella. Sentía miedo de quedarse ahí para siempre de no verla nunca más a ella. Debía ser valiente pero sentía que el oxígeno le hacía falta además de que sus lágrimas habían mojado gran parte de su ropa. Pasado casi una hora, los bomberos abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Inmediatamente la madre de Goenji salió corriendo a abrazar a su hijo quién aún parecía bastante angustiado, incluso había empezado a temblar.

―Mamá…

―Cálmate, estuve buscándote todo el tiempo.

―¿Por… qué… no me… encontraste… antes?

―Lo lamento en serio, yo no sabía que estabas aquí y cuando al fin supe que eras tú el que estabas aquí intente que me escucharas.

Era verdad, ella le gritaba constantemente a su hijo antes de que llegaran los bomberos. Sin embargo él estaba tan asustado que no era capaz de contestar además de que temía que su madre se fuera y lo dejara. El miedo irracional había comenzado a surgir, el rubio simplemente no dejó de abrazar a su mamá durante un buen tiempo luego de eso. Cuando ya se calmó, dirigió la vista hacía ella.

―¿S-siempre estarás conmigo? ―preguntó el pequeño limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Siempre, nunca te voy a abandonar mi pequeño Shuuya.

―Te quiero mucho ―soltó mientras se aferraba más fuerte a ella.

Poco tiempo después la madre de Goenji falleció.

La mirada perdida del rubio hundida en sus recuerdos ocasionó que Yuuka se preocupara al grado de empezar a llorar jaloneando el brazo de su hermano constantemente.

―¡Hermano, hermano, por favor responde!

Sin embargo él parecía aislado en sus propios recuerdos. Ese encierro tan solo le hacía recordar la falta que le hacía ella, no soportaba estar en esa situación tan ahogante, en sus pesadillas por más que intentara salir de ese pequeño espacio jamás podía alcanzar la voz de su mamá. Internamente estaba llorando, buscando el abrazo consolador de ella, pero así como hacía años "ya no estaba".

―Por favor, te necesito ―susurró la niña mientras empezaba a llorar.

"_Te necesito"_, repitió en su mente el rubio. Inmediatamente después de oír eso, levantó la mirada, notó a su hermana desesperaba, vio a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de la realidad.

Fue extraño, pero él se dio cuenta de algo. Si bien su mamá ya no estaba físicamente para consolarlo, tampoco estaba para consolar a Yuuka y la única persona bastante cercana a ella era él. No podía dejarla, él debía ser para su hermana lo que su mamá fue para él. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su hermana.

―Todo va a estar bien ―le susurró.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo, todavía el miedo rodeaba a Goenji pero si había una cosa que lo hacía valiente era el dar la vida por su familia. Si tenía que soportar el encierro junto a su hermana, procuraría que ella estuviera siempre tranquila, porque por encima de lo que él sentía estaba primero su hermana. Tomo todo el valor que tenía e intentó enfocar sus emociones, tranquilizarte y a pesar de no hacerlo perfectamente pudo soportar todo el rato. Pues no tanto tiempo después las puertas se abrieron.

Al fin al ser libres, él se propuso a superar su miedo porque si fue capaz de sobrellevarlo por amor a su hermana, sería capaz de ganarle a su fobia por amor a sí mismo, por amor a su vida, por amor a su familia y por amor a su propia autoestima.

«Trata de que por encima de tus miedos este el amor»

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?):**

¡Bueno! Eso fue todo. Me ha costado un poco darle un final. Bueno…

Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo nada que aclarar está en intermedio. Pensé que me saldría más corto, si leen alguna falta o incoherencia lo siento. En fin, gracias por leer.

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
